A Night of Bush Patrol
by LC Rose
Summary: Kagome is on the prowl and she knows what she wants. * S/K PWP* *ADULT THEMES* Happy Birthday, Possessed! COMPLETE!


DISCLAIMER: The characters of InuYasha are not mine. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Nor do I own any rights to Frosted Flakes, a registered trademark of the Kellogg Co.

**WARNING: READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

_A/N: Yes, fellow readers and writers, it's that time of year again. My dearest friend, Possessed, is turning another year older and, being the wonderful friend that I am, I have written another piece dedicated to her. And this one she actually requested! I warn you now that this is a badfic/crackfic or a true PWP (whatever you care to call it) and is full of OOC action (if you ask me), gut busting raunchiness (again, if you ask me), and is __not__ at all to be taken seriously. So laugh with me (or at me, if you so choose) and enjoy the rotten, spoiled, and deviant sense of humor I have. I have done, hopefully, my worst here (god I only pray I can't sink lower!) and only hope it pleases she, whom I love most. :P Happy Birthday, Possessed! May you continue to inspire me…_

**A Night of Bush Patrol**

Kagome crawled forward on her hands and knees, looking towards the daiyoukai lying prone before her on the ground. Eagerly, she licked her lips as her hands wandered over his rock hard body, bared of its annoyingly heavy armor for once. As if she were discovering what lay within the mystery meat of a school lunch, she unwrapped the daiyoukai from the silk cloth that hid his lusciously muscled body from view.

Proudly, his stiff baby-maker rose as she pulled his hakamas down and Kagome could not help but lick her lips again at the delicious sight before her. Sesshoumaru was one donkey-rigged male; his heavy love staff rising tall and strong from a nest of almost vibrantly colored hair. How white hair could be so colorful, Kagome did not know, but she was working over one very strong daiyoukai. He _should _be pretty all over.

Grabbing onto his scarlet love monster—she should have known considering he was a dog, after all—Kagome squeezed and smiled to herself as the daiyoukai jerked underneath her touch. She leaned down, running her tongue along the length of stripes that pointed proudly to the very piece of pikestaff she now had a hold of.

'_Tonight is going to be fun…'_

**

Kami, this bitch was hot. Hotter than he had ever thought possible! Glad he'd recently cast aside his previous lover, who reminded him of a douche bag used and put away wet, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as she squeezed his giant cock again. The lazy tracing of her tongue along his proud heritage markings only increased the panting he was already doing.

_Rest is for the weak_, he thought to himself as he pictured himself plunging vigorously into her homemade slit pie over and over again with his bearded sausage. And damn did that pie smell good! He planned to pop his nuts all over her body, covering her with his man oil. It didn't matter how many times she had to work him over, it would be done.

The bitch would be completely his by the end of the night: worn out, tried, tested, tasted, and marked.

**

Moving from the stripes on his pelvis, Kagome ran her tongue down the length of his solid chest. Her poor pussy was already weeping with her cream at the very thought of taking this thick slab of meat in her hands between her thighs. Squirming as her panties became a soaking mess, Kagome stroked his thick man root once more. While she knew it might be a tough fit, as she'd always been rather small and tight, Kagome couldn't wait to feel him thrumming within her moist lady softness.

Her friends back home had always talked with her about their many sexual escapades. While she was no virgin herself, Hojo hadn't been much of an animal in the sack and Inuyasha had been too busy blushing and stammering about not wanting to break her to really please her. Now she had Sesshoumaru, a _true_ animal and one strong enough to take what he wanted. Why was he letting her be in control now? Kagome didn't know and she didn't care. Her body was singing with want, her heart was racing with desire, and her pussy was melting.

She wanted.

Another painful squeezing of the muscles of her cunt reminded her of her _need_ once more. She wanted to be touched. She _needed_ to be touched. NOW.

Moving up the daiyoukai's body, she lifted her shirt, freeing her ladies from the enclosure of her bra. Then she brushed her tits across his face. Once. Twice. And then again. Every time her hardened peaks scraped against his hot skin, they tightened even further. While the feeling only increased her need, it felt damn good. She moved to do it again…

**

Tired of only getting a teasing taste of her, Sesshoumaru laid his hands upon her hips and instantly the bitch stilled in readiness. Hanging above him, like choice selections, were her tits. He reached out with his tongue, lapping against one nipple and then the other. With each stroke of his tongue, her nipple wound up tighter and harder until she was fairly purring with moans above him. Then he wrapped his lips around her left knocker and sucked.

Kami! How the bitch bucked! It was like fucking a dragon, how she undulated and writhed above him. Her fingers dug into his flesh, her weak human nails tearing into the bulging muscles of his arms despite their frailness.

Gasping as she began to rub the swollen lips of her panty coated core against the ridged length of his hardened fleshy horn of passion, he took her right breast into his mouth and imbibed its sweetness. Letting his fangs graze her skin, bringing the pleasing taste of her blood to his tongue, Sesshoumaru refused to allow her to pull away.

The bitch would learn her place.

**

It was almost too much! His large hands spanned her waist, his grip on her unmovable. Velvet covered lips worked the well taunted peaks of her milk sacks like they'd never been worked before. And with the addition of his fangs, pain with her pleasure, it was too fucking much!

Kagome had always had a dark spot within her that loved to dominate. Inuyasha was a prime example of that. She'd never felt better than when she was making the hanyou eat dirt…and secretly she thought Inuyasha liked it too. Or the hanyou was just too dumb to learn.

And she was learning she leaned just as much in the opposite direction. No wonder Inuyasha could never please her correctly. In life, she wanted to be the top dog. In sex, she wanted to be controlled. "Please!" she begged at long last. "Please inject with me your massively hot needle of sex juice!"

**

Never one to deny a bitch her pleasure, Sesshoumaru tightened his grip and rolled them, laying her down upon the dew covered stretch of grass they'd met upon. He straddled her, pinning legs down, and admired the way her hips bucked as if already feeling his thrust. Her hands fell down beside her head, twisting in the tall grasses with urgency and causing her breasts to bounce and sway tauntingly. "You need something, miko?" he growled, wanting to hear her demand for his cock again.

"Yes!" she moaned, arching her back as her hips began vibrating.

"What do you need, bitch?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he combed his fingers through the sopping wet pubic hairs that guarded her gate of heaven.

"I want your nine inch knocker in my cootch, Sesshoumaru!" the miko bitch sudden yelled out, her eyes feasting hungrily upon his weeping dick.

All it took was a flick of his wrist to tear the clothing from her body, exposing her to his roaming eyes and hands. Hungrily, Sesshoumaru grabbed at her bon-bons, squeezing them roughly. Did the miko bitch like her dirty work done roughly?

The tips of his claws pricked against her flesh, testing her and causing the sweet blossoming of her blood. Sesshoumaru paid attention to everything. Yet the miko seemed oblivious to the pain, to the marks he was leaving behind. Her mind was centered only on the fuck.

Kami, he was being rewarded! At long last, he was being given something good.

It'd been some time, almost four hundred years, since he'd found a suitable nymph. While he'd never once thought that his brother's miko would stand in that place, he was damn glad now that he'd decided to give into her desiring eyes. The bitch was proving to be quite adept. But how far was she willing to go?

**

Kagome almost let out a groan of disappointment when Sesshoumaru moved his massive girth away from her pussy. Then she realized he was bringing his dick towards her face and a grin split across her lips. She stuck out her tongue, swiping it across the cherry red appendages the dog demon had his eyes on now. Oh, she knew what he wanted and she was more than willing to oblige.

Opening her mouth like a good little girl, she watched as Sesshoumaru slid his miracle meat between the two plump mounds on her chest. The dark head of his cock pushed against her lips and she opened her mouth wider, taking him in. His pre-cum, the gravy of her meal, filled her taste buds and she hummed with delight.

Above her, Sesshoumaru threw back his head, his mouth opening with unspoken pleasure. Kagome could not help but grab onto the perfect pair of fart clappers she'd ever laid eyes on as he shoved his bald-headed butler into her mouth and down her throat. Gagging but quickly getting over the sensation of having something so large in her mouth, she squeezed his ass, her finger running over his back door trumpet as she swallowed and flicked her tongue, teasing him. He seemed to like her perversion, moving his ass around in circles as he stroked his cock in and out of her mouth. Did Sesshoumaru want to be dominated as much as she did?

The beast above her began growling as his thrusts increased. Kagome almost felt like her mouth was going to be ripped open, as Sesshoumaru continued to make her polish more and more of his chrome. She forced herself to relax, focusing on the hot dog's hind end and the treasured find that he liked his puckered hole played with, when suddenly Sesshoumaru withdrew.

**

'_Fucking hell!' _Sesshoumaru thought as his load of jism dumped from his cock all over the miko bitch's face. Again and again, conspicuous amounts of his love liquor sprayed across her, turning her skin a milky white in the moonlight. And the giddy girl only opened her mouth, her tongue swiping out to taste what he offered her.

What a sweet little cum freak she was turning out to be…

Growling, Sesshoumaru moved back down her body, spreading her legs to better see what else this raspberry tart had to offer. The swollen lips of her pussy looked ready to bang together like a drum and he was more than willing to put a beat to that.

'_Rest is for the weak',_ he reminded himself as his cock jumped to attention once more.

Thrusting his fingers into the tight heat of her honey-pot, he was rewarded for his efforts by the fresh gush of nectar. The air was fully soiled by their sex now and every pore of his body breathed in her sweetness. He could feel his control slipping and only hoped he wouldn't break his new toy so soon. Once with this tasty morsel would not be enough.

_Well, there's always Tenseiga,_ he thought right before plunging his iron rod into her hot box.

**

_DAMN!_ Kagome screamed in her mind as his wacker embedded itself into her demanding pussy. Physically she was unable to speak as Sesshoumaru gave her small body no time to adjust. His cock railroaded into her over and over again, reaping all the wetness he'd sowed. And with every punch of his dick, the weighty spunk holders at the base of his shaft slapped against her, making her feel as if she were being spanked while being fucked.

It was such a fucking turn-on.

Moans and groans, animalist sounds of grunting and pleasure, poured from between her lips as the daiyoukai's deviant banana tried to peal itself within the core of her eel-skinner. Wanting more, always wanting more, Kagome contracted her muscles around the thick slab of beef sliding effortless in and out.

Above her the daiyoukai's eyes turned feral, blood red. He hands slammed down on her shoulders, holding her in place, as the pumping of his hips increased in speed and strength.

Kagome spread her legs as far open as she could, taking all he wanted to give. The walls of her pussy purred, like the cat she was, as sweet waves of ecstasy coursed through her veins. Kami, sex had never been this fulfilling before! Kagome had lost count of the number of times she'd reached orgasm.

Then she felt it, the explosion within. Like a bomb going off, Kagome knew her insides were being coated with another load of Sesshoumaru's prick juice. She could feel it overloading her small human body, spurting out around the substantially sized heftiness that filled her hole and running down the crack of her ass.

Almost immediately, he withdrew and her pussy made a slurping sound of protest as its treat was taken away.

**

Turning the bitch over and positioning her was easier than it had been with any of his other fucks. Maybe his father had had the right idea when it came to screwing humans. At least in this form of screwing, there was immense pleasure to be gained and that pleasure could be drawn out as long as he desired—unlike the pleasure that he received from ripping a human's head off.

The miko bent easily to his demands, her chest heaving as she still rode her orgasmic high. Positioning himself behind her, grabbing onto those delectable cheeks that had taunted him longer than he knew, Sesshoumaru replaced his still weeping tree limb within the incinerating heat of her greasy nook. He thrust forward, his fey ears delighting at the gasp the miko bitch gave him.

His frenzied pace picked up quickly again, the sound of their flesh slapping together filling the night. When it seemed as if the strength of his propulsions were going to make his treat fly away, Sesshoumaru leaned forward and caged her within his body. Her shoulders slammed against his arms again and again as the miko bit her own lip, flavoring the air with the fresh scent of her sweet blood. "Mine," he growled into her sweat soaked hair. Immediately, he felt the walls of her pussy clamp down on him again as the very sound of his voice drove her to orgasm. What fucking luck he was having! "My hot little bitch."

"Kami, yes!" the miko bitch cried out, panting as his cock stole her breath away.

**

Kagome hadn't thought he could get much deeper than he had when she'd been flat on her back and now the powerful daiyoukai was proving her wrong. Oh so wrong. It felt as if he were spearing her, tearing through her body. It almost seemed as if he were trying to give the name belly buster, a name she knew Inuyasha had used for his own cock—and what a joke _that _was now, a reality to live in.

_Fuck thinking of Inuyasha at a time like this!_

Her body shook and quaked from the force of Sesshoumaru's blows, his heavy balls slapping her in the clit every time he dug in. Then, almost seeming to happen just as soon as he'd begun, Sesshoumaru withdrew. Kagome arched her back, thrusting her butt higher up into the air, as he ejaculated over her supply spine. She bent underneath the weight of it as the spunk that spewed from his sacks of joyousness coated her body.

When the daiyoukai was done painting her a new layer of skin, he rose up onto his knees which allowed Kagome's well fucked body to finally collapse forward. "Done already, my hot little fuck rocket?" came the daiyoukai's almost scathing words.

Renewed energy filled her as Kagome refused to continue to let Sesshoumaru think all humans were inferior. The dog had met his match and she would damn well drain him dry!

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Kagome twisted her body around to face him. She eyed him hungrily and watched as his cock rose to attention once more. "Hardly, youkai," she replied as she crawled over to him on her hands and knees again. "Down, boy. It's my turn."

**

Sesshoumaru sat down on the earth willingly, telling himself no human bitch would ever be able to make him do _anything_ he didn't want to do. He watched as his new sexpot positioned herself between his legs and took his thick cock between succulent lips once more. Euphoria floated around and within him as she worked her tiny mouth over and under and around, brushing her body against his as she did. Her delightful moans vibrated and rolled through him, filling his ears and causing his cock to leak heavily. Yet she lapped up every bit he provided, sucking as if he wasn't giving her enough.

Damn could she swallow a sword!

Then the miko rose to her knees, a kinky smile on her face as she positioned her pussy over his cock. "Time to hop on your whore splitter," she whispered seductively as she slid down onto his apple-red lollipop, riding him as if he were a new pony.

The pulsating walls of her pussy enveloped him over and over again as the miko rocked her body atop his. "Faster," he demanded. "Harder!"

When the miko seemed as if she wouldn't obey, he grabbed her ample hips and began pumping her up and down himself. She gave control over to him, closing her eyes and moaning as the sound of her overly wet labia lips sucking at his cock grew louder and louder the faster he moved her.

"Sesshoumaru!" the miko bitch finally cried out as another star-studded orgasm washed over her.

Unable to keep himself contained, Sesshoumaru pulled his cock out just as he shot his wad. The thick, sticky stream sprayed the miko's belly and tits. She immediately ran her hands through the mess, rubbing her nipples with the taste of him. Then he watched as she lifted one finger to her lips and swiped it clean with her tongue. "Yummy."

**

The morning sun began to rise, signaling to Kagome that her game of playing 'bury the wick' with Sesshoumaru needed to be drawn to a close. She was covered in the crusty remains of his spendings and her hair felt crunchy to the touch. Kagome could not help but reminisce over the cereal Souta had always liked. Why was she thinking of Frosted Flakes at a time like this when what she really wanted now was a nice soak in a hot springs before having to get back to her duties as a priestess?

Rising to her feet, she immediately garnered the notice of the daiyoukai, his finally flaccid merrymaker making merry no more. "Where do you think you are going, miko?"

"You obviously need a rest, Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied as she saucily picked up the remains of her clothing from the ground. The image of Sesshoumaru whimpering like a pup as she explored his chocolate speed way with massive amounts of tongue-fucking sped through her mind and made her grin widen. Who knew that Sesshoumaru was into that kind of thing? Maybe next time they could invite Kouga along for a nice little daisy chain. "Your poor magic wand is looking a little sore and I have to get to work. Miko duties and all that."

She noticed Sesshoumaru clamped his lips shut as he shifted positions from being sprawled out on his back—where Kagome had kept him for a great deal of the night as she'd reenacted the motions of one of her favorite childhood toys, the sit and spin—to sitting up. His body was riddled with scratches and bite marks, all gifts from her as he'd pummeled her pussy into oblivion. And what a good ride it had been!

The daiyoukai, however, did not seem to be able to stand to stop her.

"We'll have to do this again, Sesshoumaru," Kagome called over her shoulder as she made her way back towards the village still naked as the day she'd been born. Oh this night would stay with her for all eternity and she only prayed that Sesshoumaru, once he recovered himself, would seek her out again. "But some advice before I leave. You might want to cut down on the red meat and add some more vegetables and fruits to your diet. But nothing from the cabbage family! Your tail juice is tasting a little bit too much like overly salty tuna."

_Finish._

:D I'm a naughty girl…


End file.
